


until you let her go

by Coeurire



Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [9]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, the mcd tag....she gets better but not in this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: It had taken the chrysalis for Rachel to realize how she really felt.
Relationships: Cassie/Rachel (Animorphs)
Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795486
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	until you let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' tarot prompt challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Death - A costly loss - sometimes, but not always, the death of someone.

It had taken the chrysalis. 

That was the worst part. It wasn’t the sleepovers, the hugs, the long afternoons spent cleaning cages and tending for animals. The resolute look in Cassie’s eyes and the way she bit her lip when she was tending to an animal. The dream about Cassie’s lips, soft, on her cheek. The one she didn’t think about.

Or maybe it was all of that, but what it had taken for Rachel to really  _ realize  _ what she felt was the chrysalis. 

She stared fiercely, angrily, at the literal shell of her former friend. She did not cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first FSF I've written without being a wlw anymore.
> 
> Weird. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
